Ballroom love
by Kyo Kun 4ever
Summary: Ciel is hosting a ball and is taking Elizabe- ah screw it i suck at summeries. T cuz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey! If you can't read or are just plain stupid, This is a story for Black Butler. I am the not so well famed Mi-Chan!

Ciel: How old is everyone in the story?

Me: UMMMM! Okay here

20: Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth

50: (old ik) Undertaker, Grell,

Ciel: I have nothing to say except (-.-(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)-.-) the Chinese mafia is watching you!

Sebastian: My Lord, I thought better of you.

Ciel: *blushes* Shut up Sebastian!

Sebastian: Yes, my lord. *kneels*

Me: I have nothing to with that *turns around and giggles evily*

**ON WITH MY STO-**

Ciel: What about the _**disclaimer**_?

Me: *gasp* The Forbidden word!

Ciel, Sebastian, and Me: SHE/I DON'T OWN SHIT!

**NOW ON WITH MY STOR-**

Ciel: HI!

Me: DAMMIT CIEL!

**NOWWW ON WITH MY STORY!**

Ciel woke to Sebastian opening the curtains in his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. In the far right corner sat his dresser. His bed stood against the wall.

"Good morning, My Lord. Today, Elizabeth shall be coming over for the ball you are hosting. Everything has been prepared," Sebastian informed him, smirking.

"Ugh. I can't wait till the day is over."

Sebastian helped him dress in his clothes for the ball. He wore a blue suit and a blue top hat with black buckled shoes. Sebastian left the room to go make sure she hadn't arrived yet.

Ciel put his eye patch over his right eye. The sign of his and Sebastian's contract. He prepared himself for squealing, for he heard Elizabeth running up the stairwell.

He wore a sapphire blue dress with dark blue shoes. Her hair was up in a beautiful bun.

"Hello, darling. I hope you slept well?"

"Ugh….You're always so formal with me. Why is that?"

"I am sorry, Lizzie. It's just how I am," Ciel explained quietly. He hugged her and then went into the ball room.

(if you find the word in here you will be mentioned in the next chapter)

Me: So how was my second story… Btw I deleted my first one.

Ciel: …

Me R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm Ba-ack

Ciel: You really think we care?

Sebastian: Hello.

Jordan: Hi.

Me: *glomps Jordan* HEY!

Jordan: Hi.

Me: ON WITH MY STORY BITCHES!

Me, Jordan, Ciel, and Sebastian: SHE/I DON'T OWN SHIT

When Ciel entered he was purely shocked at the work that Sebastian did for the ball. Elizabeth giggled.

:Ciel-Kun! I thought that you would at least know that this was going to look like this! You silly goose!," Elizabeth squealed.

"Eli- I mean Lizzy, would you like to dance with me?," Ciel asked her, holding out his hand. Elizabeth gasped, nodded, and grabbed his hands. While dancing, Ciel felt a strange feeling in his gut. He glared at any male who looked at Lizzy, and when he is by her, his heart starts beating faster and faster. His palms get sweaty and so does his brow.

'_**What IS this strange feeling I'm getting whenever I'm near Lizzy?'**_

'_Perhaps it's love?'_

'_**Huh? Who the hell are you?' **_

'_I happen to be your conscience! You love Elizabeth. Tell her.'_

_While Ciel was pondering what his conscience said , he continued dancing with Lizzy._

"_Ciel? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Oh, I am so terribly sorry, Ciel!," Elizabeth went on, blabbing._

"_Elizabeth. Stop. Should we go out to the balcony?," Ciel commanded her._

"_O-okay," She stuttered, surprised._

"_Elizabeth, I-I love you! I am sorry for not figuring it out sooner!" Ciel told her, his cheeks tinting pink. Elizabeth gasped, and hugged him._

"_Oh, I love you too!"_

_Ciel leaned close to Lizzy and said, "Close your eyes." When she obeyed , he kissed her long and hard. She gasped and he took this as an opportunity to enter. Their tongues battled each other and neither won. They stopped, because they both needed a breath. "I love you," they whispered to each other. _

_Sebastian stood away a bit, being proud of his Bocchan. _


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys! So I realize I need to update _Ballroom Love_, but I won't until you people review. I really don't like it when people set up review limits, but I think I have to. So, therefore, here is my schedule:

1-5=1 month

5-10=2 weeks

10-15= 1 week

15-20/or more= ASAP

I really didn't want to do this. So review and I will most definitely update!

-Mi-Chan

Nagihiko: Hey, Mi-Chan

Me: Nagi! You don't belong in this fic!

Nagihiko: Oh, I know! But Rima and I want you to do a RimaHiko oneshot! Pweeze?

Rima: Ah hell to the naw **(her black side is coming out, no offense to black people I am not racist) **You will do it right the fuck now!

Me: *looks at her evilly* wanna repeat that?

Rima: *runs like hell*


	4. Hiatus

A/N Guys I'm going to be on hiatus because my boyfriend whom I loved very very much, died in a fire. Don't worry. It's only going to be until after his funeral. The police have not found his body yet. Sorry, guys.


End file.
